You are Nothing for Me
by Yaklin1412
Summary: Setelah usahanya mengejar Hiruma sekian lama sang setan tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Apa sebetulnya pendapat sang setan tentang gadis cantik bagai malaikat bernama Mamori Anezaki? Warning : Anti Hiruma X Mamori.


_**Warnings : Anti Hiruma X Mamori, OOC, Typos**_

_**Notes : Setting sesudah World Cup, saya rasa saya sudah bilang di warning tapi sekali lagi saya ingatkan! Bagi yang suka Hiruma X Mamori lebih baik tidak membaca ini!**_

_**Fanfiction by~ Yaklin1412 **_

_**

* * *

**_

**You Are Nothing for Me**

**

* * *

**

music mode **: **_Break Your Heart_-_Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris_**|**

"Pagi Hiruma!sapa Mamori dengan ceria pada Hiruma. Sang commander from hell itu hanya mendengus melihat gadis cantik itu memasuki ruangan klub amefuto universitas Saikyoudai.

"Cih. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan dokumen yang kuminta kemarin?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh sementara perhatiannya tetap terfokus pada laptop di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja sudah kukerjakan. Nih," kata gadis blasteran itu seraya meletakkan dokumen yang diminta oleh Hiruma untuk dia kerjakan kemarin. Mamori sampai bergadang demi mengerjakannya.

Tapi sayangnya epertinya sang setan tak mempedulikan usaha sang mantan manajer klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats itu.

Mamori yang sudah biasa dengan perlakuan Hiruma yang seperti itu padanya tidak mengambil hati. Ia malah dengan baik hati menawarkan kopi buatannya yang diidamkan oleh kaum adam di Saikyoudai.

"Hiruma kau mau minum kopi tidak?" tawarnya ramah. Hiruma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mamori segera pergi ke dapur kecil di ruang klub dan mulai menyeduh kopi.

Walaupun selama 4 tahun ia mendampingi Hiruma sebagai manajer dan teman, sikap Hiruma terhadapnya masih tidak berubah jauh. Sang pemuda beranting itu tetap saja dingin terhadapnya.

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membawa kopi seduhannya ke meja tempat Hiruma sibuk dengan entah apa di laptopnya. Diletakkannya kopi itu disebelah laptop Hiruma.

Jemari panjang Hiruma meraih gelas kopi itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Sepertinya dia cukup puas dengan rasa kopi itu karena ia tidak banyak rewel. Mamori tersenyum senang dan puas.

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai keluar sana, manajer sialan."

Mamori langsung merengut. Rasa kesal dan sakit hati bercampur di dadanya.

Kenapa Hiruma terus bersikap dingin padanya? Walaupun dia terus mendampingi pemuda bertaring dan berkuping lancip itu tetap saja semua usahanya tidak dianggap oleh Hiruma.

"Hiruma kau sudah sarapan belum? Kalau lapar biar ku-"

DOR DOR DOR

Kalimat Mamori terpotong oleh suara tembakan dari senapan yang hiruma bawa.

"Kau tak dengar apa kataku tadi, manajer sialan? Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai KELUAR SANA, manajer sialan." Hiruma sengaja menekankan nadanya pada dua kata.

Mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai bibir pink lembutnya memerah dan hampir berdarah. Dia berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir dari kedua bola mata biru indahnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan hari ini dia akan menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya pada Hiruma. Semua pertanyan yang mengganjal hatinya akan ia keluarkan.

"Hiruma kenapa selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku?"

"Hmm?" Hiruma hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dari laptopnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap manajer klub amefuto Saikyoudai yang terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus baik-baik padamu, manajer sialan?" katanya dengan nada tanpa emosi apapun. Dingin dan datar.

Kedua mata Mamori terbelalak lebar. Apa-apaan jawaban Hiruma itu? Jadi sebenarnya selama ini Hiruma menganggapnya apa?

"Hi- Hiruma se- sebetulnya selama ini kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Mamori dengan mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca. Suaranya serak dan penuh kesedihan.

"Orang yang bisa kumanfaatkan," jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil tetap fokus ke laptopnya. Entah apa hati Hiruma terbuat dari es atau batu. Teganya ia bicara begitu pada gadis yang sangat menyayanginya.

"O- oh be- begitu ya." Mamori sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi. Semua rasa sakit yang disimpannya sendiri kini mulai meluap di saat yang bersamaan.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh bergulir melewati pipi lembutnya disusul oleh buliran-buliran air mata lagi. Dia terisak pelan sementara Hiruma hanya diam dan bahkan tak mencoba menghiburnya.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Kalau yang lain datang dan melihatmu begini bisa-bisa muncul gossip-gossip aneh." Hiruma mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng, sungguh tak berperasaan.

Mamori melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke pintu ruang klub amefuto Saikyoudai. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan sebelum ia menutup pintu itu ia masih sempata mengucapkan perasaanya selama ini.

"Walau begitu Hiruma. Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Mamori tersenyum pahit. Airmata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

KRIEEET

Pintu ruang klub amefuto Saikyoudai kembali tertutup. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Hanya ruang klub itu dan segala benda mati di dalamnya yang menjadi saksi dari akhir kisah cinta Anezaki Mamori.

* * *

_**.** END_ **.**


End file.
